Automatic data processing at the point-of-sale in supermarkets and other retail stores has been accomplished using a code reader which is interconnected with data processing means.
The code reader, which includes an optical scanner and receiver system, is placed at the checkstand to read code symbols on packages being transferred across the counter. The scanner and receiver generate electronic signals corresponding to the data stored in the code symbol and the signals are utilized as data input for an electronic cash register system. This kind of automated checkstand has been developed in connection with the adoption by the Uniform Products Code Council of the Universal Products Code (UPC) symbol. The UPC symbol is of bar code format and is printed on the package of the associated product.
The prior art includes optical code readers for use in automated checkstands. The Connell U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,444 discloses a system comprising a laser, a beam splitter and a pair of rotary multifaceted mirrors to produce a scanning beam. A photodetector is provided to receive the light returned from the scanned symbol and produce an electronic signal corresponding to the data represented by the symbol. Other optical code readers are shown in the Myer U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,761 and the Munson U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,677.